Sing a Song of Wiggles (video)
Sing a Song of Wiggles is the 30th Wiggles video, and is also the 2nd Nursery Rhyme-based video. It was released on September 4, 2008. Song and Rhyme List # Old MacDonald Had A Farm # Sing A Song Of Sixpence # Roses Are Red # Over In The Meadow # Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary # Wash the Dishes # Rub-A-Dub-Dub # A Dillar, A Dollar # She'll Be Coming 'Round The Mountain # Smiling Girls, Rosy Boys # Old King Cole (Fiddlers) # Humpty Dumpty # Black Velvet Band # Curly Locks # The Turkey In The Straw # Jack Be Nimble # Old King Cole (Guitarists) # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe # Rock-A-Bye Baby # This Little Piggy # I'm A Little Teapot # Jack Be Slow # Baa-Baa Black Sheep # Thistle Sweet, Thistle Down # Old King Cole (Trumpeters) # Little Boy Blue # Two Little Dickie Birds # Gee Up Neddy to the Fair # Polly Put The Kettle On # Ride A Cock-Horse To Banburry Cross # I Have a Dog Named Dandy # One, Two, Three, Four, Five # Hark, Hark, The Dogs Do Bark # Hot Cross Buns # Jill Be Nimble # It's Raining, It's Pouring # Old Mother Hubbard # To Market # What Are Little Boys Made Of? # What Are Little Girls Made Of? # Dr. Foster # The Boll Weevil Song # Jill Be Slow # Boys And Girls Come Out To Play # Hush Baby, My Doll, I Pray You Don't Cry # Hush Little Baby # Nursery Rhymes Medley Plot Caterina dances and turns a jack-in-the-box. The Wiggles pop out and introduce themselves. Sam is dressed like a prince. Anthony is a buzzing bee. Murray is a rock-n-roll singer. Jeff is dressed like a farmer, so let's get ready to sing the first song. Song #1: Old MacDonald Had A Farm Jeff is Old MacDonald. Sam sings the main part, and Jeff sings the E-I-E-I-O part. Song #2: Sing A Song Of Sixpence Sam Sings. Anthony and Rebecca are the king and queen. Clare is the maid. Song #3: Roses Are Red Song #4: Over In The Meadow A counting song. Look for the Ben Fish! Dorothy introduces the next song about Mary. Song #5: Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary Dorothy is with Mary and she does ballet with some of the other girls. Song #6: Jeff recites Wash the Dishes and then gives everyone three kisses. Song #7: Rub-A-Dub Dub Anthony is the butcher. Jeff is the baker. Ben is the candlestick maker. Song #8: A Dillar, A Dollar Song #9: She'll Be Coming 'Round The Mountain Lyn is the carriage driver and wears a western outfit. The Wiggles ride horses, and the mascots dance. Song #10: Murray recites Smiling Girls, Rosy Boys. Song #11: Old King Cole (Fiddlers) are the Irish dancing girls with fiddles. Anthony recites Humpty Dumpty and then says, "You know what happened next. They couldn't put Humpty together again." Song #12: Humpty Dumpty Dorothy says here's a story about a handsome prince. Greg arrives and greets Dorothy. Dorothy briefs everyone about the story. The prince meets a lady with a black velvet band. Then the princess has gone missing, but the prince goes to find her. Now for the detailed story. Song #13: Black Velvet Band Captain Feathersword narrates the story. Sam sings the main verses, and each of the folks in the story takes a verse as well. Anthony is the butcher. Fernando is the bicycle maker. Caterina is the florist. Then the prince reaches the princess (Carolyn Ferrie - the voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur) and serenades her. They then proceed to dance. The princess even sings a verse. Song #14: Anthony recites Curly Locks. Song #15: The Turkey In The Straw (From The "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" Album) - featuring Troy Cassar-Daley Jeff is the Turkey. Song #16: Jack Be Nimble Anthony recites this as Jack does a jump. Song #17: Old King Cole (Guitarists) Fernando, Caterina, and Mario arrive and play guitar. Song #18: One, Two, Buckle My Shoe Song #19: Rock-A-Bye Baby Sam sings, and Lyn dance. And there's an actual baby in the cradle. Song #20: This Little Piggy Song #21: I'm A Little Teapot (Captain, and Dorothy sing verses). Song #22: Jack Be Slow Anthony recites and Jack does a handstand and turns around on his hands. Song #23: Baa-Baa Black Sheep (Sam sings the song. Ben is the black sheep). Song #24: Jeff recites Thistle Sweet, Thistle Down. Song #25: Old King Cole (Trumpeters) Song #26: Little Boy Blue Song #27: Two Little Dickie Birds The Wiggles are dressed like Elvis with their shaky white clothes and colored capes. Song #28: Gee Up Neddy to the Fair Song #29: Polly Put The Kettle On Dorothy sings the song. Lyn is Polly. Emily is Suki. Sam and Captain arrive on horses and meet Dorothy. They intro the next song. Song #30: Ride A Cock-Horse To Banburry Cross Sam and Dorothy sing the song. Captain Feathersword rides to the castle and see the fine lady (Kristy). They dance and then Captain returns and sings a verse. Song #31: Anthony recites I Have a Dog Named Dandy. Song #32: One, Two, Three, Four, Five Sam sings a verse. Dorothy sings as well. Song #33: Hark, Hark, The Dogs Do Bark Song #34: Hot Cross Buns Dorothy and Captain Feathersword sing verses. Song #35: Jill Be Nimble - Anthony recites this. Jill does a cartwheel flip and then jumps over the candlestick. Song #36: It's Raining, It's Pouring Sam sings the main verse. Jeff is sleeping. Each of the Wiggles takes a turn dancing. Sam introduces the next song. Song #37: Old Mother Hubbard Sam sings the song. Song #38: Sam recites To Market. Song #39: What Are Little Boys Made Of? The Wiggles are dressed in their regular clothes for this song. Song #40: What Are Little Girls Made Of? Dorothy sings off-camera. Caterina, Larissa and Naomi play the instruments. Song #41: Anthony recites Dr. Foster. Song #42: The Boll Weevil Song Jeff and Anthony narrates the story. Captain Feathersword is the boll weevil. Song #43: Jill Be Slow. Anthony recites this rhyme. Jill does some back walkovers. Song #44: Boys And Girls Come Out To Play Sam sings this one. Dorothy dances in the middle while the boys and girls are next to her dancing. Song #45: Hush Baby, My Doll, I Pray You Don't Cry Jeff recites a verse of Hush Baby, My Doll, I Pray You Don't Cry. Song #46: Hush Little Baby Dorothy sings this song to a baby dinosaur in a swing basket. Song #47: Nursery Rhymes Medley (Bonus Feature) - Instrumental Caterina dances. She winds up the box and Old Man Jeff pops out. Then other dancers and Wiggles join her. Medley Songs featured - This Old Man, Hey Diddle Diddle, See Saw Margery Daw, Miss Susie, Frere Jacques, Little Bo Peep. Caterina finishes with a split. The end credits feature baby pictures of the cast while their names are printed under the pictures. "Over in the Meadow" and "Sing a Song of Sixpence" plays during the song & production credits. Gallery * See here Trivia * In One, Two, Buckle My Shoe, Jeff plays the air drums with drumsticks. * Over In The Meadow was originally played in a Red Nose Day 2008 video clip as background music. * Anthony's mother, Marie appeared in this video as Old Mother Hubbard. * This is the last Sam video that was in a TV Series. * This is the last DVD to feature subtitles and lyrics. * This is the last appearance of the Wiggles western gear until further notice. * The Wiggles didn't say goodbye at the end. * Songs from this video can be seen in Wiggle and Learn. * This is the last main Wiggles video to feature Carolyn Ferrie as the voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur. She would voice Dorothy one last time in Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus, but that video didn't feature the Wiggles. * Background from Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport was reused in Rub-a-Dub Dub with the Soap in a Tub. * The UK DVD is temporarily called SASW_UK. * The UK DVD was burned on November 26th 2009. * This is the first Wiggles DVD to have the new ABC DVD Logo From 2008. Released Dates Australia: September 4, 2008 America: October 7, 2008 UK: January 18, 2010 Transcript See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2008 Category:Blooper Videos Category:Sequel videos Category:DVDs Category:2008 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Nursery Rhymes videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 6 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Feet Category:Elvis Mentions Category:Series 6 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring Sam Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong